Digitizing systems are designed to process an analog signal to produce a digitized representation of the analog signal as a digital signal. In performing this processing, a digitizing system can introduce unwanted noise into the resulting digital signal, which causes the resulting digital signal to inaccurately represent the original analog signal. While this noise may be reduced somewhat through the use of better engineering design practices or higher quality components and/or materials, under the current state of the art there can still be issues with the amount of noise introduced by even high quality digitizing systems. This can be especially problematic in areas such as, for example, digital test and measurement systems, which engineers rely on to measure highly accurate representations of analog signals. In some instances, certain frequencies (e.g., high frequencies) can even be lost in the noise floor of such a test and measurement system. As such, the amount of noise introduced by a digitizing system can be a concern.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other issues.